doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Rivera
) |familiares = Belinda Martínez (esposa) |pais = México |estado = activo }} Benjamín Rivera Jaramillo (n. 9 de mayo de 1969) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Saint Seiya, Fry en Futurama, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh y Oliver Atom en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. Filmografía Anime *Spaak en Bucky en busca del mundo cero. * Milo de Escorpión / Camus de Acuario / Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo) / Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos) / Soldado del Santuario / Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión / Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008-) * Tetsuo Shima en Akira (1995) * Elecmon, Kokatorimon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Ken Ichijouji / Emperador Digimon en Digimon Adventure 02 * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Ojo de Águila Sailor Moon Super S * Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Andrew (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R * Tom Misaki, Benji Price (1ª Voz), Arthur y voces adicionales en Supercampeones J * Oliver Atom en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Tuff en Kirby * Akitoki Hojo en InuYasha * Ryo Kamihiro (ZenRyo),compañero de clase de Manta (cap. 1) en Shaman King * Raishinshi en Soul Hunter * Ryoga Hibiki (algunos capítulos), Daitofuji (ep. 98), Joe Le Crep (ep. 101) y Geita Genji (ep. 74) en Ranma ½ (1993-1995) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Kabuto en Ninja Kabuto (1998) * Joe Maya en Robots Ninja (1996) * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) * Hombre Rata en GeGeGe no Kitaro (1997) * Tristan Taylor (Honda Hiroto) en Yu-Gi-Oh (2000-2004) * Tristan Taylor (Honda Hiroto) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters (2006) * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) * Thierry Rothschild en Nadja del mañana (2003-2004) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers Robots In Disguise * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk * Gary Oak (3ª Voz), Capitán Aidan (2ª voz), AJ, Mandi, Jaco en Pokémon * Gomma/Borrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z * Takeshi Onimaru en Yaiba * Tobio Oike en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Kenta, Sein Pam y Capitán Elright en Bakugan * Nicky en Los Caballeros de Kodai Series animadas * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Philip J. Fry en Futurama (temp. 1-4) * Jimbo Jones en Los Simpson (temp.1-15) * Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson (temp. 1-3) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1993) (algunos capítulos) * Rufo Klotz en Doug (Nickelodeon) * George en Mona la vampira * Tweaky (segunda voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Marcus Steven Robert en Heavy Gear * Loco Bob en Los patos astutos * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Castaña / Voces Adicionales en Chowder * Kevin (2da Voz) en Ben 10 * Eco Eco y Many (2 caps) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Eco Eco/Eco Eco Supremo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Marvin Duplax / Zero en Súper Sergio * Spinner Cortez en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Diablo Enrico y Víctima de Asfixia en Ugly Americans * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Chris Kratt en Aventuras con los Kratt * Michael "Mack" McKenzie en Daria * Voces diversas en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Richard Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Russell en Grafitos * Voces adicionales en Un show más * Mentira / Monstruo Cabeza de Excusado en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Flambo en Hora de aventura * Braeburn en My Little Pony: La Magia de la amistad * Voces adicionales en MAD Películas Animadas * Hermano de Eddy en Todos contra los Ed's * Chester en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Tetsuo Shima en Akira * Fiore en Sailor Moon R: la promesa de la rosa * Vega en Street Fighter II: La película * Rubén en José, el rey de los sueños * Ty Parcey/Hombre Lobo en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza * Skyler en Pokemon - El Hechizo de los Unown Anexo:Películas y especiales de Pokémon * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. * Número 4 en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Voces diversas en El espanta tiburones *Voces diversas en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces diversas en Don Gato y su pandilla Películas John Cho *John en American Pie: La boda (2003) *Han en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) *John en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) Otros * Brendan (Ludacris) en Año nuevo (2011) * Wendell (Amir Talai) en Best Player (2011) * 14K (Robin Shou) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Green (Jesse Wheeler) en Más allá del cielo (2010) * Jai (Kunal Sharma) en The Kids Are All Right (2010) * Duke (Brandon T. Jackson) en Hada por accidente (2010) * Rham Jas (Dileep Rao) en Arrástrame al infierno (2009) * Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes) en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena (2009) * Gibbs (Edwin Perez) en American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) * Gran Gus (Keith Loneker) en Jugando sucio (2008) * Sr. Cao (Shing-Cheung Lee) en CJ7 * Matthew (Jonah Hill) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) * Goi (Sung Kang) en Asesino solitario (2007) * Seaweed (Elijah Kelley) en Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo (2007) * Director Andy (Adam Goldberg) en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) * Det. Norman Reilly (Norman Reedus) en Gángster americano (2007) * Matthew (Nick Swardson) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Amit Sayid (Kal Penn) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Lewis Romero (Texas Battle) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Sean (Chris Jamba) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) * Danny (Javon Frazer) en Azul extremo (2005) * Smiley (Ja Rule) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (Doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) * Wonsuk (Masi Oka) en Mi novia Polly (2004) * Chris Comer (Lee Thompson Young) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Cap.Alexander Sandie (Jeremy London) en Dioses y generales (2003) * Hombre en busca de la bandera en Ong-Bak: El nuevo dragón (2003) * Cajero en supermercado (Jon Foster) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Gideon (Jimmy Jean-Louis) en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * El cartero futbolista en Todo por las patadas (2003) * Joe Byrne (Orlando Bloom) en Ned Kelly (2003) * Lazy Boy (Mos Def) en Showtime (2002) * Jerry Robinson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El crucero de las locas (2002) * Papá Doc (Anthony Mackie) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Billy Nolan (Jesse Cadotte) en Carrie (2002) * Deepak Mehta (Rishi Mehta) en Lección de honor (2002) * Ivory (Chuck Deezy) en How High (2001) * Pete (Jed Rhein) en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Duane Cody (Seth Green) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Garry Curtis Gordon (Landy Cannon) en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Willie Gutierrez (Joaquin Phoenix) en La Traición (2000) * Derrick Webb (James Marsden) en Rumores (2000) * Manolo Sanchez (Jacob Vargas) en Traffic (2000) * Wesley (Chris Rock) en La enfermera Betty (2000) * Freb (James Duval) en 60 segundos (2000) * Hunter / Steve (Jason Biggs) en Chicos y chicas (2000) * Trey Tobelseted (Justin Chambers) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Tommy Webber/Laredo (Daryl Mitchell) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * El chico Invisible (Kel Mitchell) en Hombres misteriosos (1999) * T.J. Hicks (Eddie Griffin) en Gigoló por accidente (1999) * Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno) en Carrie 2: La ira (1999) * Danny (Eric Johnson) en El tren atómico (1999) * Bill (David Ramsey) en Tango para tres (1999) * Benny (Saverio Guerra) en De ladrón a policía (1999) * Jimmie Lee Jackson (Zach Rogers) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Tucker (Anthony Guidera) en Armageddon (1998) * Jesus (Vincent Laresca) en Music from Another Room (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (1998) (2da versión) * Kenny Tyler (Marlon Wayans) en El sexto hombre (1997) * Bruce "Ninja" (Freddy Rodríguez) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Fog (Lee Evans) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Harold Lowe (Ioan Gruffudd) en Titanic (1997) * Julio Martínez (Marco Hernández) - Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Doblaje original) * John Phillips (Wiley Wiggins) en Muchachos (1996) * Lonnie Schlichting (Glenn Fitzgerald) en Tentados por el desastre (1996) * Eric (Richard Coca) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) * Bradshaw (Michael Sheen) en El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) * Tommy (Michael Vartan) en Reinas o reyes (1995) * Brett (Frank Whaley) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Ken Masters (Damian Chapa) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Ahchoo (Dave Chappelle) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (Redoblaje) * Chris Calder (Corey Haim) en Una de las chicas (1993) * John Connor (Edward Furlong) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Joey Trotta (Wil Wheaton) en Soldados de juguete (1991) * Policía joven (Joshua Cox) en La gente detrás de las paredes (1991) * Hombre de control animal (Jules Sylvester) en Turner & Hooch (1989) * Todd Marvin (Don Franklin) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) * Mickey (Billy Drago) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) * Cadete Larvell Jones (Michael Winslow) en Locademia de policía (1984) * Spearchucker Jones (Timothy Brown) en H*M*M*C (1984) * Louis Tully (Rick Moranis) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje DVD) * Capitan Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Voces adicionales en New York, New York (1977) Series de TV Selwyn Ward *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida (1999) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers: en el Espacio (1998) *Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson/Red Ranger(#2) en Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) Sean Cw Johnson *Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje (2002) *Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo (2001) *Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz (2000) Brandon Call ' *Hobbie Buchanon en Guardianes de la bahía *John Thomas "J.T." Lambert en Paso a paso 'Ethan Zohn * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: All Stars (2004) * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: Africa (2001) Otros * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (Walter Jones) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) * Cestro (Blue Alien Ranger) en Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Kanoi Watanabe (Joven) y Kiya Watanabe (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja (2003) * Lester Patel (Vik Sahay) en Chuck: Espía por accidente * Anthony (Mpho Koaho) en Falling Skies * Julius Grant (RonReaco Lee) en Good Guys: Detectives por error * TJ (Nicholas Gonzalez) en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Matthew "Matt" Fielding (Doug Savant) en Melrose Place * Bailey Salinger Scott Wolf en La familia Salinger * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm * Chau Presley (John Cho) en Off Centre * Joey Tribbiani en Amigos (1994-2004) * Vince en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Chris Perry Halliwell en Hechiceras (2004) * Vinnie en No Culpes al Koala * Zane en Escalofríos (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Jack Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) * "Loco" Steve (1ra aparición) en Drake & Josh (2004) * Jed Hildebrand en survivor: Thailand * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York * Voces diversas en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Bernardo (Jean-Marc Plumard) en Academia de Modelos * Manny Lopez en Mellizas y rivales * Skills Taylor en One Tree Hill *Voces diversas en Kyle XY *Doug (Allen Cutler) - Hechiceras (Temp 1 Cap 11) (1999) Telenovelas Brasileñas * Tony en El profeta * Fulgencio en Niña moza * Romeo en Lazos de familia * Ulises en Páginas de la vida * Caetano en Mujeres apasionadas * Thomas Jefferson en Señora del destino * Duda en Dos caras * Tadeo en Acuarela del Amor Videojuegos *Saúl, voces adicionales en Fable III *Presentador - Kinect Adventures Trivia *Benjamin Rivera ha dado voz a dos personajes del reconocido seiyü Toshio Furukawa, ellos son: Ojo de Águila en Sailor Moon Super S y Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México